


Are you ready, Brackish?

by TFALokiwriter



Series: When, what, how? [3]
Category: Independence Day: Resurgence (2016)
Genre: Determination, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Life Partners, Love, M/M, Science Fiction, Science Husbands, happy ending has to be earned, questionable science, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain someone gets to finally tell Brackish, "I love you."</p><p>Started: 6/28/2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

The year was 2017. January 1st. Okun watered the plants set on the window still with the windows open. The plants were aimed in the direction of the sun. Operating a mothership left behind from twenty years ago was a impossible dream for humanity and Carter made it very clear that using it would make a bad image of themselves. Never knew if they could come across one of the refugees who would come out and shoot 'em down. Humanity was in the process of creating starships. One starship was projected to be completed in 2018. They just needed to give it a name.

Such as USS _Whitmore_.

 _USS Enterprise_ (Which was getting a majority of votes).

The _USS Whitmore_ and _USS Enterprise_ was in a tie. They just needed President Adams to decide which one to choose.  _USS_ stood for _United Space Ship_. Which was a class. Adams had approached David regarding what to call their spaceships because he was the head expert in this kind of ordeal and they had gone against his advice shooting down Carter. Adams had claimed he was going to decide on July 4th. David had a feeling it was going to be Whitmore. He was a hero. And died a hero at that. David also theorized that Adams would announce the second starship built would be named the _USS Enterprise_. It would calm the rest of the complaining crowd.

Okun sat in his chair drinking some hot chocolate in the cup.

And he wasn't wearing pants.

_"Honey, you are not going into work dressed that way." Isaacs said._

_"Yes, I am." Okun said._

_Isaacs had his arms folded and had the smallest of all fond smiles._

_"You are not wearing your pants."  Isaacs said, pointing down._

_Okun looked down then back up._

_"Oh!" Okun said, then he darted back into the bed room. "And to think I was about to walk out of this house without my pants!" He had a amused laugh. "Milton, don't leave without me!"_

_"I would wait for you no matter what,honey!" Isaacs replied, now standing by the door with his back against the wall._

"I miss you." Okun said, fiddling with his make-shift ring on his wedding finger.

Okun brought over a notebook using  his free hand as he took a sip from the cup. He flipped open the notebook to see where he had left off on a machine. Sure, Okun had snapped on Carter due to her ungrateful offer just months after his partner died. It is because of him that Carter did not get terminated. Then again it was the fighter pilots part that she didn't die because of the queen. Last month Okun was in the anger part of the grieving. Going through the process of it. He was in acceptance now.

But it did not mean Okun could not _try_ to bring his Isaacs back.

"I won't wait for you my entire life, baby, just to be with you again." Okun said, as the camera panned back to show the table had plenty of books regarding anatomy and other organs blatantly printed on the cover. The table was crowded with books and his breakfast set in the middle. He had the light pink scarf around his neck which was not itchy. There was a open backpack alongside him that was empty. It became apparent that Okun took his work home when forced to have a vacation by the federal government. Isaacs would understand and forgive him, naturally, for trying to do the impossible 

Okun would be damned if he didn't try. 


	2. Determination

Boyd Daniels had taken a bus to Area 51. His co-workers filed out first. Boyd, naturally, came out at the back holding his jacket in one hand while wearing his sunglasses that were on the edge of his nose. The sound of a bicycle being dismounted drew his attention to see a stocky man lock it up, pick up a backpack, then head in the direction of the doors. The long locks of white hair. And the suspenders attached to the pants. Boyd saw Okun with a large backpack strapped to his back with one strap not hanging onto his shoulder. It had been fifteen days since he had last seen the man. Then again Doctor Okun had found residency somewhere and taken his plants with him, probably in a library. The man seemed to prefer books over pads. Okun wore one of his determined masks. There was a group speedily working on the wires and the new molding. Okun had personally requested their help. Boyd Daniel was part of the large group. These were the group of people who were more versed in creating the 21st century technology than Okun was unfamiliar to. Boyd had spent ten years in his line of work in Area 51.

Boyd noticed that Okun had trimmed his nails.

"Brackish!" Boyd said, darting after the older man. "Good morning. How was your vacation?"

"Well, asides to the animal planet reruns," Okun said. "I have been fine. I have been telling you that for the past year." He quickened his pace. "And I have some very pressing matters to attend to."

"Okay," Boyd said. "Have a good day, sir!" Boyd turned in the direction of dwarf headed in the direction of the doors. "Hey Flynn!"

Boyd went after his friend.

Some people wondered what the middle name of their 46th president was. Some speculated the  T stood for Tiberius or Thomas or Tom. Most unanimously came to the agreement that it had to be Tiberius. A majority had decided to find out in the next three to ten years. Knowledge trickled down fast within the world. There was no president ever who had 't' in his middle name except when it came to Adams. Then again, this in a time where helicopters lacked blades and instead focused on anti-gravitational boosters. At least they had their own version of warp drive for traveling through space called fusion drive.

Okun came into Carter's quarters which was essentially a empty room except for the sphere on the floor.

"Good morning, Carter." Okun said.

Carter activated then levitated above the floor.

"Are you ready, Brackish?" Carter asked, her voice being so siri-like and calm.

"I only need to hear if this is possible," Okun said. "And if there is a error in it then there is a possibility I can still try my damn hardest to bring him back." He took out several sheets of paper including his notepad. He hadn't brought technology to his apartment in the past year. He felt like one wrong tap and he could delete it all by accident. On paper? That was not a problem. "So I have been doing research for the past month regarding resurrection. The most well known account is Jesus bringing Lazarus back to life which was a thousand years ago or so."     

"That is impressive work for a primitive being." Carter acknowledge.

"I have been working on it on the clock." Okun said.

"You have not slept in ten days, three hours, and forty-three minutes." Carter said, after scanning Okun.

"Wrong about the minute part, right about the days!" Okun said, holding up four fingers. "Four minutes."

"I highly recommend you get some shut eye." Carter said.

"Now, Carter, just look at this!" Okun said, taking a meowing kitten out of the backpack. "I brought this little guy back to life." The cat had two robotic gray back legs and two front legs that were organic. The kitten was raven black with bright blue eyes. "The kitten was a mess when I found her. Dead. Thank goodness for the raw materials and electrical lines lying around!"

"Where exactly do you live?" Carter asked.

"In the secret street of Area 51 suburbs," Okun began to explain. "I go around to the scrap metal and trash dump. Makes some great distractions and working material." The cat had climbed onto Okun's shoulder wrapping her tail around the man's neck. "And the cat?" He affectionately scratched under her chin. "Her name is Raven." The kitten turned her head purring loudly pressing her head against his neck. "My first resurrection!"

Raven purred snuggling alongside Okun.

"Fascinating," Carter said. "You brought. A. Cat. back to life."

"I started with a rat then worked my way up," Okun said, with a hand wave. "Yet to try on a dog."

"Or a monkey." Carter said.

"What do you think of the method?" Okun asked, once he had finished applying the paper on the floor.

Carter scanned the numerous papers strewn on the floor. A blue light had erupted out from the long thick DVD sliding hole on her sphere design. Okun under no way saw himself as a god. It was unethical, anyway, to view himself as a god. He was only a scientist. A rather lonely one at that. There was a long period of silence as Carter went through the files. Carter directed herself in the direction of Okun. 

"With the technology I have, it will be a less risky procedure, and it is a method that I very approve of." Carter said.

Raven leaped onto the top of  Carter, walked around, then sat down on the top.

"So it is possible?" Okun asked, with wide eyes.

"Yes. However, I am greatly surprised as to how you figured how to regenerate heart tissue," Carter said.  "Not many civilizations have I come across figured a way to undo damage to the heart without my help."

"You would not want to know." Okun said. 

"May  I observe your work?" Carter inquired.

"It depends if you have finished the most well known TV show in Earth history." Okun said, picking up the papers stacking them back up into evened out piles. He took out a stapler from the backpack.

"I preferred _The Original Series_ ," Carter said. " _Voyager_ is . . . Not what I expected it to be regarding the premise."

"Then you can but no nit-picking!" Okun said, as Raven was fast asleep in a ball on Carter.

"I do not nit-pick." Carter said.

"Go ask Boyd and Flynn." Okun said.

"I will be back." Carter said, floating her way out of the room right past the scientist.


End file.
